Danishka Mclaron potter?
by forgottenpaths
Summary: a irish girl is rons cousin and harrys soul mate. whats wrong with this. weres cho chang. you tell me after you read. pg rated. parings RH OOCHP GD


Chapter 1: Friends, Family, and School

FP: now harry will do the disclaimer.

Harry: what!!!!

Draco: (snicker) harry has to do the disclaimer. (repeates)

FP: on second thought harry, draco will do the disclaimer.

Draco: or what.

FP: because I said so.

Draco: why

FP: because I said so.

Draco: why

FP: (pulls out chain saw) that's why

Draco: (gulp) forgottenpaths does not own any harry potter or other anime characters in this story. Only her oocs.

FP: now on with the story. Oh draco…. (still holding chainsaw)

" danishka hurry up! Are you done packing yet? Ugggh. How can you find anything in here? Done. Now grab kari and get in the van. The plane takes off in 1 hour." Yelled her mom. Professer Karen mclaron. Shes irish. Her daughter, 16 year old Danishka McLaron, or danny for short is going to England th meet her cousin, who's the English, Jasmin Watson. Who just happens to be eight. Their all going to hogwars: school of withchcraft and wizardry. Dannys mom Karen is going to be teaching defense against the dark arts at her school. Her cousin, jasmine and her cat, vince are going to be helping karn. Dannys dog, kari, is a new magic irish breed. Shes got a moon on her left calf. On vince hes got a heart on his left calf. Danny looks a lot like her mom with short red hair and green eyes. Her cousin, jasmine, has blond har and kind purple eyes. Karrens twin sister molly weasly invited them to stay till school starts. So dannys rons cousin. Jasmines dad, will , has strawberry blond hair and purple eyes and is staying in England because he works at a muggle company.

"coming mom! One moment. Oh crap. Were is it. Dang. Hmmmm. Ah ha! Found it!!!" danny yelled as she pulled out a big soccer bag and 2 backpacks and a suitcase. She grabbed all her stuff and through it into the back of the van. Next she grabbed the dog carrier and all but shoved kari into it. She proceded to put her in the backsaet. Finally she grabbed her purse and another backpack. She heard a honk and quicly locked the door and jumped in the car. About ½ hour later the van came to the airport. They grabbed 2 carts and lodded them with their bags. Danny then grabbed her purse and backpack and through it over her shoulder. They walked in, got their tickets, put their luggage in the luggage area, and went and got food. After eating they went to the loading area.after the plane came to a stop in England , they got off, grabbed 2 free carts and got all their stuff. Including kari who had fallen asleep by then. ( they are a part of the order of the pheanix.) they walked out side and saw uncle weasly s car. We walked over and lodded the stuff into the trunk. I still kept my purse and back pack though. I also had karis with me. Afterwe loaded up we went to the weaslys.

I was told harry, hermoiny, and jasmine were already their with their pets, vince Hedwig, crookshanks, and rons new owl ranth. Mom and my uncle sat up front talking the whole time and I just pulled out my cd player and listend to pure moods. It a celtic cd. (irish) when we got their jasmine came out and gave me a hug that could possibly be the biggest in history. My uncle told fred and george to help me carry my stuff up to the room I was going to share with hermoine, ginny, jasmine and all the pets. (they are also my cousins sept Hermione) seirous was also over and hes my best friend. He helped cool me down when I swear I was going to kill someone because od draco. He also helped me cope with the fact that me and harry are soul mates. Oh an when we found out that draco likes ginny, me and ron almost killed draco. Were alittle over protective.so I was happy seirous was over. Aunt weasly had made a big linch knowin we'd all be here. Ron and hermoiny are also goin out and are soul mates. And cho chang. Well in the 3rd year harry found out that she was 2 timen him him. Later in front of the whole school she accused him of 2 timen her and dumped him. And when I made my presence known she came up with this boogas story about him 2 timen her. Well te look on harrys fance made me snap. I couldent keep my anger in check. Back then I dident know we were soul mates. So what she said amplified my anger twords her and I punched her right in the face. After that I got controle of myself. Everyone was silent.i glared at her and turned to harry and said, ' " sorry bout that.'" Harry was shocked. Ron was grinning like a fool and hermoine was pure white. After that me and harry started going out. We never saw cho chang again. Back to the present. When I came in I was told everyone was out back exept for my aunt, seiorus, and harry. My aunt was cooking, seirous was ropped into helping, and harry was talking to serious. When I came in my aunt looked at me and said "hello dear". I nodded my head and smiled. Harry got up and gave me a kiss in the cheek and becond for me to follow him outside. Serious just gave me a knowing smile and motiond for me to follow harry. As we got out their I heard ginny yell, "ahhhh! DUCK!" I ducked but harry got hit right in the face with a fling mud ball.


End file.
